Loni Anderson
| birthplace = , U.S. | yearsactive = 1975–present | occupation = Actress | othername = | homepage = | spouse = }} Loni Kaye Anderson (born August 5, 1945)According to the State of Minnesota. Minnesota Birth Index, 1935–2002, at Ancestry.com is an American actress who played the role of Jennifer Marlowe on the television sitcom WKRP in Cincinnati. Is there something wrong with Loni Anderson?? Early life Anderson was born in St. Paul, Minnesota, the daughter of Maxine Hazel (née Kallin), a model, and Klaydon Carl "Andy" Anderson, an environmental chemist and grew up in suburban Roseville. She attended the University of Minnesota. As she says in her autobiography, My Life in High Heels, her father was originally going to name her "Leiloni", but then realized to his horror that when she got to her teen years it was liable to be twisted into "Lay Loni". So it was changed to just plain "Loni". Career Anderson's most famous acting role came as receptionist Jennifer Marlowe on WKRP in Cincinnati. Her pinup photo in a bikini became one of the best-selling wall posters of the 1970s. She and Burt Reynolds made one film together, the 1983 stock-car racing comedy Stroker Ace, a huge box-office failure. Shortly after her divorce from Reynolds, she appeared as a regular in the final season (1993–1994) on the NBC sitcom Nurses. Anderson portrayed actress Jayne Mansfield in a made-for-TV biopic with Arnold Schwarzenegger as her husband, Mickey Hargitay. She teamed with Lynda Carter in a 1984 television series, Partners in Crime. Anderson made a series of cameo appearances on television shows in the late 1990s and early 2000s, such as the Spellmans' "witch-trash" cousin on Sabrina, the Teenage Witch and Vallery Irons' mother on V.I.P.. Personal life Anderson has been married four times; her first three marriages were to: Bruce Hasselberg (1964–1966), Ross Bickell (1973–1981), and actor (and one-time co-star) Burt Reynolds (1988–1993). On May 17, 2008, Anderson married musician Bob Flick, one of the founding members of the folk band The Brothers Four. The couple had met at a movie premiere in Anderson's native Minneapolis a few years after Flick's group hit #2 on the pop charts with "Greenfields" in 1960. The ceremony was attended by friends and family, including son Quinton Reynolds. She has two children: a daughter, Deidra Hoffman (from her first marriage), who is a school administrator in California; and a son, Quinton Anderson Reynolds (born August 31, 1988), whom she and Burt Reynolds adopted."Deidre Hall's Miracle." The American Surrogacy Center, Inc., 1996. Retrieved September 7, 2006.BURT AND LONI, AND BABY MAKES GLEE (The Philadelphia Inquirer – September 3, 1988) Her autobiography, My Life in High Heels, was published in 1997. Anderson is currently a practicing Lutheran.Famous Lutherans Filmography * Vigilante Force (1976) * Stroker Ace (1983) * The Lonely Guy (1984) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) (voice of Flo) * Coins in the Fountain (1990) * Munchie (1992) * 3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain (1998) * A Night at the Roxbury (1998) Selected television work * WKRP in Cincinnati (1978–1982) * The Incredible Hulk (1 episode, 1978) – "Of Guilt, Models and Murder", (playing "Sheila Cantrell") * Three's Company (1 episode, 1978) – "Coffee, Tea, or Jack", (playing "Susan Wallace") * The Jayne Mansfield Story * Partners in Crime (1984) * A Letter to Three Wives (1985) * Amazing Stories (1 episode, 1985) – "The Guilt Trip" * Easy Street (1986) * Blondie and Dagwood (1987, voice) * Too Good to Be True (1988) * Sorry, Wrong Number (1989) * White Hot: The Mysterious Murder of Thelma Todd (1991) * The Price She Paid (1992) TV Movie, she played Lacey. * Nurses (cast member from 1993 to 1994) * Without Warning (1994) * The Mullets (2003–2004) * So NoTORIous (2006) References External links * * * Category:1945 births Category:Actors from Minnesota Category:American film actors Category:American Lutherans Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Saint Paul, Minnesota Category:University of Minnesota alumni Category:American people of Swedish descent de:Loni Anderson es:Loni Anderson fi:Loni Anderson nl:Loni Anderson pl:Loni Anderson